Versos del corazón
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: song fic, varias parejas, muchas canciones y poemas. espero les guste. cap 1: Promesa final, UK/US


**Promesa final**

"_Dices adiós, hay tanto dolor._

_Quédate aquí, no te vayas de mí."_

-_No quiero…-_sollozó entre lágrimas, aferrando su mano-_¿Por qué?...-_susurró.

Antes había estado llorando con una mano cubriendo su rostro. Pero ahora estaba de pie, frente a él y tratando de retener las lágrimas. La palabra _"independencia"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era imposible, no podía estar hablando en serio, debía ser una broma, aunque sabía de sobra que la masacre de los soldados de ambas naciones no podía ser un chiste. Recordó aquellos momentos pasados.

"_Nunca más compartiremos juntos algo así._

_Quiero estar contigo un poco más._

_Tú mano amor, no quiero hoy soltar,_

_porque sé, no la tendré otra vez."_

Aún sostenía fuertemente a esa mano que le había ayudado a ponerse de pie, inconscientemente la acariciaba, era suave y tersa. Si bien había crecido, jamás había perdido aquella cualidad que sólo es característica de los niños. Y eso es lo que era, Alfred aún era un niño, su niño…no, ya no lo era más, ahora se estaba independizando y ya no lo quería más a su lado.

"_Creo que cerrando mis ojos tú no te irás_

_y estarás por siempre junto a mí."_

El silencio era dueño de ambos, sólo el ruido de la lluvia le hacía saber que estaba vivo y despierto, en un campo de batalla. Cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro dejando que la lluvia limpiara sus lágrimas.

"_A pesar de que al decirme adiós_

_estás rompiendo mi corazón._

_Trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí."_

-_Ya no soy tu hermano, me estoy independizando de ti-_recordó el americano.

¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo aquello viendo en el estado en que estaba?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que le amaba?, ¿de que había dejado de mirarle como un hijo o un hermano menor?, porque sí, el ya no lo quería de esa forma, hacía años que eso había cambiado.

"_¿Cómo podré calmar este dolor que hay en mi_

_obligando a mi corazón_

_a dejar de amarte y verte partir?_

Quería decirle tantas cosas, gritarle que le amaba, que lo necesitaba, que quería estar por siempre a su lado, que haría lo que fuera pero que no lo apartara y lo dejara.

-_Arthur…-_susurró mirando aquellos ojos vacios, muertos.

Quería llorar pero no podía enfrente de él. Quería decir su nombre, mas de su garganta no salía palabra alguna.

"_No puedo hablar y hay tanto que decir,_

_mi corazón no para de llorar._

_No puedo tratar de retenerte un poco más_

_porque sé, debo dejarte ir."_

¡Demonios!, no podía hacerse a la idea de tener que dejarlo para siempre, de volver a la soledad con la que se había crecido y de la cual había privado al menor. Elevó su rostro y lo dirigió al par de zafiros que le miraban sin expresión. Llevó una de sus manos a aquel rostro ahora empapado con la lluvia y sucio con lodo.

-_Arthur, lo siento…_

"_Por última vez tu rostro miraré_

_y escucharé tu voz cerca de mí._

_El dolor de este recuerdo pronto se irá,_

_mas tu amor nunca pasará." _

Lentamente apartó la mano de su rostro y soltó la otra que el inglés con tanto ahínco aferraba. Le dedico una última mirada y se dio media vuelta.

-_Adiós Arthur-_suspiró con dificultad-_algún día quizás podremos vernos de nuevo._

El corazón del gran imperio se oprimió, pero se alegró de tener una oportunidad futura, aunque sólo fuese una mera ilusión.

"_Sin mirar atrás dijiste: ´adiós, ya nos volveremos a ver`,_

_fuerza da a mi vida esta promesa final."_

Quizás más adelante podría decirle a la cara todo que sentía. Podrían volver a estar juntos, pasear por la playa, disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Podría amarlo tanto más que ahora y, tal vez, sentirse correspondido por el otro.

"_Estos mismos sueños nunca podré vivir_

_si tú no estás junto a mí._

_¿Cómo poder detener el tiempo justo aquí?"_

Lloró, ya no podía aguantar más y el otro ya no le miraba, le daba la espalda ignorándolo. Sabía que ya no tendría el valor de acercarse sinceramente a nadie más o encariñarse con nadie, mucho menos volver a amar por miedo a ser herido y abandonado de nuevo.

"_Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel_

_ya que tú no me puedes ver._

_El valor se va en mi vida hoy junto a ti."_

Sin más el americano comenzó a caminar. Ignoró el hecho de que el inglés había caído al suelo de rodillas otra vez.

Ahora si daría rienda suelta al remolino de emociones de su corazón, el único amor de su vida se iba para no regresar y ya no valía la pena seguir guardando todo aquello, aunque sabía que jamás podría olvidarle o dejar de amarle.

"_Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mí_

_y yo nada puedo hacer._

_Espero que sepas, yo siempre te amaré."_


End file.
